


An Unexpected Valentine

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood receives an unexpected Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Valentine

Oliver awoke to the sound of the dormitory door closing. Looking across at his watch on the bedside table he could see it was six o'clock in the morning. None of his dorm mates would be awake at this time, especially not on a Saturday. He quietly shifted himself into a seated position, glad that the four-poster curtains were closed around him, listening for the sound of footsteps. After several minutes of silence, Oliver came to the conclusion he must have imagined the noise and slid out of bed deciding he might as well polish his broomstick again since he was awake.

As he placed his bare feet on the ground something slid off the duvet and onto his lap. It was a red envelope sealed with white wax with an owl stamped onto it. Turning the envelope over, Oliver read his own name in elaborate handwriting. He broke the seal and eagerly pulled out the contents. Inside he found a card with a picture of a quidditch player on the front. The player was performing the shape of a heart in the air on his broom, pink and white confetti trailing behind to form the shape. Inside the card was printed with "Happy Valentine's Day" and had 'Meet me at the quidditch pitch at lunch time xx' written in the same handwriting as the envelope.

Grinning widely Oliver threw on his quidditch t-shirt and some trousers and slid the card into his back pocket. Forgetting about his broom he skipped happily down the stairs and out into the Gryffindor common room. As expected the common room was empty except for one chair by the fire. "Morning Weasley," Oliver chirped as he passed Percy and opened the door to head out to the Great Hall for breakfast. All the way down the stairs to the Hall, Oliver pondered who might have left the card on his bed. He didn't have a girlfriend and as far as he was aware he didn't have any secret admirers. It had to be a Gryffindor for them to have been in the dormitory, unless they'd given it to one of his dorm mates - he'd have to ask them when they woke. 

He sat at the Gryffindor dining table thinking about the friends he had from his house, questioning which of them were likely candidates for the surprise Valentine. A lot of the girls in his year already had boyfriends so he was fairly certain he could count them out. There were plenty of younger students in his house who could admire him for his role as Gryffindor quidditch team captain, but none of them had ever tried to catch his attention before - not that he'd noticed anyway. Maybe it wasn't even one of the girls? He hadn't heard that any of the guys in Gryffindor were homosexual, but then most of them had no idea he was bi so it was fairly plausible. 

He pulled the card out of his back pocket and looked at the handwriting again. He didn’t recognise it as the handwriting of anyone that he knew. It looked well practised and precise. Each letter was perfectly proportioned and delicately scribed with careful flourishes giving it an air of professionalism. The quidditch theme of the card suited him well. He smiled, looking at the image again. The player was a keeper, much like himself, dressed in ruby red robes with yellow stripes akin to the Gryffindor strip. 

Just as Oliver was polishing off his last round of toast, the Weasley twins and their older brother Percy sat down at the table. Fred immediately snatched the card from Oliver's hand. 

"Hey, look George, Oliver's got an admirer," he winked at his brother and nudged Oliver in the arm. "So who is this from?"

"No idea," Oliver admitted. "I was just wondering that myself." 

"Who do you think it might be from?" Percy chirped in, looking rather red and flustered as he poured milk all over the table instead of his tea cup.

"Well certainly someone who knows me well. A quidditch player on the front and 'meet me at the quidditch pitch' inside. Maybe it's someone wanting a try-out for the team," Oliver suggested, hoping that this wasn't the case. Oliver's team this year was the best Gryffindor had had for seven years. Unless someone was seriously injured there was no way he'd be replacing anybody.

The Weasley's ate their breakfast in silence, all quietly pondering who might have sent Oliver Wood a Valentine. As soon as he had finished his cereal and tea, Percy leapt from the table and, without saying goodbye, left the hall, tripping over his own feet and stumbling in his haste.

"What's gotten into him?" George asked. Fred shrugged, stuffing another spoonful of 'Cheeri-Owls' into his mouth. Oliver took this as an opportunity to leave the twins to whatever mischievous plans they had for Valentine's Day and headed back up to his dormitory to find something suitable to wear for meeting whoever it might have been that left the card on his bed.

As lunch time approached Oliver found himself pacing up and down in the common room wearing some of the smartest clothing he could find. He had his quidditch t-shirt on underneath his shirt and his hat, coat and scarf were on the radiator warming up to head out into the grounds. About five minutes before midday Oliver decided to head to the pitch. He followed Percy, who was still looking rather flustered and running with a large rucksack on his back, out of the common room and down to the main entrance doors of the castle. 

Walking onto the quidditch pitch Oliver found the place empty. There didn't seem to be anybody in the stands either so he decided to take a walk around the pitch to keep warm - perhaps he was just early. As he walked he heard a faint buzzing noise behind him and, turning around, found a snitch following him. The snitch, strangely tame, landed upon his palm when he tried to catch it and opened to reveal a note inside. Unfurling the piece of parchment, he found another message in the same handwriting as before. "Come to the Gryffindor changing rooms." Releasing the snitch, Oliver set off with an excited jog across the pitch. 

Cautiously entering the changing room, Oliver found a magical fire was warming the room and a large picnic was spread across the floor. The food looked delicious - cakes, crisps, soups and sandwiches of all shapes and sizes - and was scattered artfully on top of a Gryffindor flag which was acting as a blanket. Several cushions were placed around the edge of the flag and there, sat on the opposite side, his face as fiery red as his hair and his eyes darting about in every direction except at Oliver, was Percy Weasley.

Oliver tentatively sat down opposite Percy. Suddenly everything made sense. When he’d entered the common room earlier that morning Percy had been awake, obviously having just dropped the letter off on his bed and awoken him closing the dormitory door. And then Percy had looked flustered and out-of-sorts throughout the morning, particularly at breakfast whilst discussing the card.

“So…” Oliver felt the awkward silence had gone on long enough. He glanced across the room at Percy.

“I’m sorry that there is no table,“ Percy apologised, finally looking Oliver in the eyes. “I spent so much time ordering food and drink from the kitchens and Hogsmeade it completely slipped my mind. It’s a disaster!” He covered his face with his hands as though he was about to cry.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. Percy was such a perfectionist and it would be just like him to plan something so elaborate and beautiful and still find something wrong with it. Oliver got to his feet and carried a cushion to Percy’s side. Placing it next to him he knelt beside Percy and planted a kiss delicately on his cheek and whispered in his ear, “It’s perfect.”


End file.
